After coldness there is warmth
by strangersmeeting
Summary: In this world of fast cars, fast foods and fast love, is it possible for true love. One woman is thrown in to the world of the rich where one wrong move could mean your end, and she’s finding it out the hard way. Hurdle number one: Doumyouji Tsukasa
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

The story is not a continuation of Hana yori dango. It is an AU of Hana yori dango. Makino and the others are adults about 22, ages vary.

Prologue

The breeze was refreshing that early spring day. Being spring, it seemed that everything was alive and the world was just a bit more colourful than it had ever been. But there were always those who just didn't care if it was finally spring after the coldest winter the city had been through, those who continued living, but not absolutely content with their lives. And such a soul could be found in makino Tsukushi. Of course, it should be noted that Tsukushi was not one of those people who mopped around waiting for her life to suddenly be happy and full. No, Tsukushi had tried hard to find that something that could fill that increasing hole she felt inside. She had gone through 15 guys hoping they could fill the empty space. After realising how hopeless it was rely on someone else for her happiness, she tried building a successful career. But she hadn't enjoyed staying home even on weekends just to get a head of everyone. It also didn't help that the boss always felt that something more than hard work was needed for her to rise in the company. As her soul searching years padded, Makino Tsukushi had come to believe that just maybe their was something called fate, and it just hadn't knocked on her door yet. That or she was destined to be unfulfilled for the rest of her life. But then there was her 'forgotten' memory that she had refused to consider.

Her colleagues referred to her as 'the loner'. It wasn't that she was mean, not at all; she was always nice and helpful. But she continually refused any offers to go clubbing or even a simple lunch. Of course Tsukushi always had plans, real plans. Lunch was spent helping her neighbour and best friend Matsuoka Yuki from accumulating an unpayable debt. Tsukushi spent lunch slapping Yuki's hand whenever she grabbed another item of clothing that was not absolutely necessary. Although Tsukushi had her weak moments (after seeing Yuki's puppy dog eyes how could she say no?) Lunch usually ended without more than 1 bag of something new. At times both women had a scrawl on their faces, but by the end of the month and the bill had come, both were glad Tsukushi had kept to her guns.

The second big worry of her life was Makino Susumu, her 18-year-old brother. It had been wonderful finding out about her brother's acceptance in to one of the most prestigious universities in the country. But as the initial euphoria had waned, Tsukushi realised top universities equalled big bucks. Supporting two was hard, but two and college tuition, well let's just say Tsukushi had two jobs. Her two jobs were complete opposites of each other. The 9 to 5 job, which gave her no joy, was being a lawyer at a big company working in as one of the many advisors. Now it is important to note that even though being a lawyer working at a huge company was a big thing, Tsukushi, unfortunately was not particularly high up or 'talented' as some would describe. But what she really lacked was passion, but you don't get much of that in a big company. Of course there is also the fact that tsukushi was a 24-year-old woman, women being the 'weaker' and more 'emotional' gender could not possibly handle a big case. She was young and had no family connections within the company, those who did rose leaving behind our poor weed. (Tsukushi means weed, in case you haven't read Hana yori dango.) Her second job that required no arse kissing was being a radio show host. She went on air twice a week solving the problems of those in love. The show was even called Cupid's little helper, but it was so cheesy that it was ditched and just called Tsukushi's hour, which went from 7.30 – 8.30 Monday and Thursday nights. These one hours of her life, gave her some enjoyment, it was really interesting what happened to some people. She looked forward to those Monday and Thursday nights, it was different to the chaotic times at her other job. The money from jobs was enough to get both Susumu and her by and have some left to save up. And such is the life of a working class gal. Of course there was room for change. After all it was spring, and after the cold of winter, there is always spring to look forward to.

Hopefully you guys like the story so far and please review. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was 7am when loud noises were heard behind the door of apartment 21. Normally for any person living in that particular city 7am was late for a person, especially an adult to be only just beginning to wake up. But such was the case in the Makino household.

" Susumu, why didn't you wake me up, you brat. Now I'm going to be late and I haven't even had breakfast yet. Do you want your sister to starve, resulting in death follow by a stop in income, then who's going to work their ass off for your tuition fees," screeched a furious Tsukushi. Of course she knew it wasn't his fault, especially when he didn't even need to get up until 9 if she hadn't woken him, but she had to relieve her stress somehow.

" I'm sorry sis, but I'm too sleepy to care right now, so can you take your yelling else where," was the reply of a recently asleep Susumu whose brown eyes could hardly be kept open.

" Arh, fine go back to sleep then, I don't care just don't do it again," Tsukushi had been shouting from the bathroom, she now emerged clean but still in her pyjamas. She hurriedly proceeded to her room hoping to be able to throw something on and have breakfast. Tsukushi was an average height girl with a slim figure. She savagely brushed her silky brown hair in to a plain ponytail and somehow it had turned out neat. She added some mascara to accent her deep brown eyes. She stared at her reflection one last time, a slightly pretty woman smiled back at her. Never one to wear much make up, Tsukushi looked natural and pretty. Now all she had to do was get dressed.

When the doorbell was heard, she was still struggling to put on her pantyhose.

" Susumu get it." her voice was so loud that he didn't dare hesitate and ran to the door, the loud voice was a warning of impending doom, if her instructions were not followed. Susumu continued to dream of the day her tyrannic sister would get married and leave him alone, or at least let him move out. He loved his sister, but her mood swings were scary. Susumu was taller than Tsukushi and had light brown hair. His brown eyes could intimidate anyone, but after years of living with his 'bossy' sister, he lost his talent. He prayed to God that the person at the door was Yuki.

The door opened to a cute short blonde woman holding a plate of pancakes with a smile on her face. Susumu reacted with a sign of relief; the only person who could calm his screeching sister had arrived.

" Yuki's here." At that precise moment Tsukushi had chosen to emerge from her room fully dressed and ready.

" Yuki, oh my god, you're a lifesaver, are those pancakes for me?" she said while eyeing the pancakes hungrily.

" Morning Tsukushi, you have to share these with us, Susumu needs to eat more, his a growing boy you know." Yuki said laughing at her friend's childishness. With out further ado the two sat down and had breakfast remembering to save some for Susumu, when he next woke up.

Yuki lived next door and usually woke up an hour earlier than Tsukushi. She, like many other females, took some time picking out the perfect outfit, even if it's just for work. She also did her make up and hair. She had extra time if she decided to change her hairstyle. She always listened carefully at 7 to see if her neighbour had had breakfast yet.

Yuki and Tsukushi had been friends since junior high. She had been there to support Tsukushi through Makino Yuri's death, her mother. When Tsukushi had finally turned 18 and no longer needed her foster parents to act as her guardians, she and Susumu moved to live in the city. Yuki had followed after a few months and they studied in university together. Yuki had promptly rented the apartment next to Tsukushi as soon as it was available. Now 5 years later, the two continued to be great friends and looked after one another, Tsukushi was like the over cautious mother to Susumu and Yuki. She even played the role of an overprotective brother to Yuki. All the boyfriends Yuki introduced to Tsukushi were interrogated and threatened with death if they hurt Yuki. Of course Yuki never found out about the threats but she did guess that something like that was going on. Tsukushi believed that if someone as pure as Yuki wasn't protect by someone like her, then horrible things would happen.

" We're leaving Susumu," Tsukushi had yelled as loud as she could with out having to worry about complaints from neighbours.

" Tsukushi you shouldn't wake him."

" You're just too nice Yuki, anyways how else is he going to learn not to mess with me?" Tsukushi added with a smile, only to frown after seeing what time it was.

And so began another tedious day, at least that's what Tsukushi told herself. If anything different ever happened, she would welcome with a smiling face with both arms stretched out. But on the other hand, she felt that if she lived life expecting wonderful things, it felt like she was just jinxing herself.

" Good morning Tsukushi" greeted an extra chirpy receptionist named Madison.

" Morning Maddy how was your weekend?" The striking brunette answered with enthusiasm, Tsukushi could always count on Madison to make her laugh in the morning. It helped to physc her up to bear the social climbing and gold digging activities of her other colleagues, beyond the reception desk of the Hanazawa Corp.

Tsukushi had believed that after high school things would be different. Sure people would still want to be rich and suck up to the rich, but she had honestly thought they would be more civil about it. From the snippets of conversation she just could not help overhearing in the female restrooms, it sounded like the women were main characters out of a movie, the movie of course being about a gold digger who met a horrible end.

" Well if it isn't the pauper Makino Tsukushi," said Yuriko Asai, one such woman, " You really should try to acquire some stylish clothing. After all, you are working at the Hanazawa Corp. You wouldn't want to dirty the Hanazawa image would you? People believe the employees here are elites in their chosen fields. But then I guess you bluffed your way in." A chorus of giggles could be heard; the similarity between high school and the present was really getting to Tsukushi.

" It's just work, why dress up?" Tsukushi replied nonchalantly.

" Yeah, unless you were planning on meeting Hanazawa san? And sinking your claws in him," asked the new comer, but the last part was meant only for Tsukushi's ears, a private joke shall we say.

" Well if anyone here should meet Monsieur Hanazawa, it should be moi," huffed Asai and turned away.

" Wow, it must be your lucky day today Tsukushi, you met the Queen of gold diggers first thing in the morning," said Mikah.

Mikah Lauren was a good friend of Tsukushi's; her own life up until now was pretty much like Tsukushi's, which had made it easy to relate to her. But they had never spoken of their problems, just subtle hints and situations that they both knew well.

" Feels like high school again doesn't it?" Mikah smiled, it really was getting too easy to understand Tsukushi.

" At least people don't really get bullied here," Tsukushi waved good-bye and walked towards her office. The floor wasn't small or cramped and it wasn't divided in to rows of cubicles. It was actually quite spacious in the Hanazawa building. Each employee had a wide desk, the desks were grouped in to lots of 4 they had a low panel dividing them, so each person had some privacy. They could still talk, mainly gossip, rather easily, they could see their neighbours clearly with out stretching their necks. Tsukushi being a bit higher up than some of the others, had been given her own little office. It had a view of the city, a desk, a computer, chairs, cabinets and some personal items. This was what was left of her career building days, on the 18th floor in the 22 storeys Hanazawa building. The higher you are the higher up you are.

Tsukushi spent her day working on a small legal issue regarding the company's acquisition of residential areas and changing them into commercial areas. Tsukushi's dream had been to be a top lawyer, but the lonely nights she had spent at the office had changed her mind.

When the clocks strike 5 at the Hanazawa building it meant the day was finally over, and some sure were glad. But for Tsukushi the day wasn't over yet. There was still her other job, the one that brought a spark to her life. Her talk show allowed her to interact with people she would never had met if it wasn't for the show. She'd even accumulated a large number of fans. It was lucky none of them new her face. There was one particular 'fan' that called constantly. She wasn't creepy, as you'd expect, but a very chirpy and enthusiastic person who seemed to have an ogre for a boyfriend.

" Tsukushi your next caller is Shigeru, it seems more problems have raised in her dramatic relationship with Mr D.T" said Jimmy, her silver haired producer, who looked like a rock star with his interesting choice of hair dye.

" Stop teasing me Mr Jimmy, you don't know how hard it is dating you men," was the reply audience around the city heard. " Unless you're gay, which is totally ok," a giggle was also heard. Tsukushi could see Jimmy fuming she tried hard to stifle a laugh.

" Now Shigeru, what's you problem for today? I would have thought by now Mr D.T would have fallen head over heels for you." It was true, by just listening to the lengths the girl would go to just to win the heart of her 'boyfriend' many male members of the audience had fallen for her. Since Shigeru's discovery of Tsukushi's show, she had called at least once a week. Tsukushi's listeners had started to treat Shigeru's love life as a radio drama they even got to participate by giving suggestions.

" You would think wouldn't you? I mean, I've tried everything, conventional and non conventional. He still just calls me the monkey girl. I mean I know that this relationship wasn't something he wanted but he could try. Even I could fall for him, and he's hard to get a long with. You'd think he could at least be amiable."

" Shigeru, I hate to say this but maybe you should let this fish swim," said Tsukushi with all empathy. After talking to Shigeru for all those months, Tsukushi had started to imagine her as a friend, and like any other pal, Tsukushi didn't want to hear about her getting picked on.

" I can't let go, not yet at least, not until he's out of that world." Shigeru's tone had became serious, it really didn't suite the bubbly image Tsukushi had of her. " I need to try harder, something big has to happen before I can let go."

Her voice sounded sad and wistful to the many that heard her, their heart's cried out to her and cursed the man who brought such a charming girl sadness.

" Tsukushi, you've got 3 more minutes," whispered Jimmy through the microphone that was feed directly to Tsukushi's headphones.

" Unfortunately guys, we're nearing the end of the Show. Shigeru, keep trying. I know that one-day all that you've done with reach his heart and make him understand. Maybe you should give him some time to miss you, the heart grows fonder with distance. And to all you love birds out there, you should follow Shigeru's example and try to make your loved ones as happy as possible. This your host Tsukushi signing out. Good night and may new loves bloom and old one continue to." The light in the on air sign blinked off.

" That was greet Tsukushi, it's too bad about Shigeru. That girl has it hard," said Jimmy slightly distracted by a blinking light on the telephone. " Must be another caller. Do you wasn't to take it?"

Tsukushi smiled, something out of the ordinary had just occurred. " Sure why not".

" Hello, Tsukushi here." The voice that replied was one she knew well.

" Tsukushi, it's Shigeru. I was wondering if you'd meet up with me. I've been thinking maybe the reason why the ideas don't work is because you've never met DT."

" I don't know Shigeru, I don't think it's a good idea," Tsukushi said hesitantly.

" Come on Tsukushi, how about you and I meet for a coffee and if you don't like me you don't have to help. Or think of it as an adventure, a once in a life time opportunity." The word adventure had got to Tsukushi. Isn't this what she wanted, inquired a voice in Tsukushi's head. She wanted something different and here it was right in front of her. Anyhow, Shigeru sounded nice enough, and Tsukushi really wanted to help her. What could go wrong?

" Okay, I'll meet you and how can I not like you?" Tsukushi smiled, she could feel it an adventure was about to start.

" Great, how about lunch tomorrow, one at la petite France, do you know where that is?"

" Yeah, it's near where I work. I'll meet you there."

" Magic, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. Bye."

Tsukushi in slow motion, replaced the phone, she sat down and looked around. She slowly placed her hands on either side of her head. That's when a volcano erupted. Luckily she was still in the sound proof room.

" What the hell was that? Oh my good, I could get chopped up tomorrow or poisoned. Why did she have to use the work adventure and 'one in a life time opportunity'? What am I, desperate?" all this was yelled in under 5 seconds. Having realised what she had done Tsukushi was now paranoid. A whole graphic list of scenarios was going through her mind. What if it wasn't Shigeru just then? What if it was a mad man, a stalker? What if… What if…? The 'what ifs' continued.

By the time she had gotten home, she had calmed down. She decided she'd go. They were going to a public place. And if it really was Shigeru, Tsukushi would finally meet the face behind the voice. Anyway Tsukushi knew how to fight. Dealing with bullies and scary exs were her specialty, it couldn't be that different. But she was just being paranoid right? She continued to reassure herself. It should be fine and probably fun. Those were the last thoughts she had before falling asleep that night.

hi thanks for reading

please review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, thank you to the people who reviewed, I was happy that some people actually liked my story.

Chapter 2

" _You're that Doumyouji Tsukasa aren't you?" the handsome face smirked back at her. To bad he's an ass, thought Tuskushi. _

The morning had started off quite well; Tsukushi had even woken up early for a change. She was half way through dressing, when she suddenly remembered she was going to meet Shigeru that day. The rest of the morning was spent feeling anticipation, nausea and hope. She had explained to Yuki why she couldn't have lunch with her, was even tempted to take her along, but the crazy axe man theory jumped back in to her mind and killed it.

" Wow Tsukushi, you finally get to meet Shigeru, I wonder if she's pretty? You have to tell me everything tonight. We can't have lunch but we can have dinner together." Yuki had been very excited on hearing the proposed meeting. Yuki had been following her best friend's show and was as intrigued with Shigeru as everyone else.

" Well maybe you can tag along next time." Thank goodness Yuki's never going to be in a situation like this, thought Tsukushi. Yuki was not known for her fierceness; Tsukushi thought she was a bit naive at times, which made Tsukushi look out for her a lot.

" Got to go Yuki, I've got to finish off this report before lunch," she said a quick good bye to her friend, hung up and launched in to her work.

" Shigeru, are sure this is a good idea? You're going to met a strange woman, who if I may add, could be psychotic or after your money," said a pretty young woman.

" Sakurako, chill girl, I've known Tsukushi for months, so she's not crazy and she only knows me as Shigeru," said a slightly irritated Shigeru. Sakurako had been pestering her all day. Shigeru really wanted to swat her like a fly so she would stop bugging her.

" It'd be fine. But I won't be fine if you don't hurry up with my drink. Gez you've been working in a bar for two months and you're still hopeless. I ordered a mineral water. You don't even have to make it."

Shigeru looked around for a distraction. The bar was part of a very 'in' club, called Vin. The rich and the famous partied there all night every night. It had a huge dance floor and quite a few private rooms for those who didn't like crowds. It even had a balcony full of tables and seats to 'chill'. Shigeru looked over to the DJ's box.

" Hey can I try that again?" She put on her puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Sakurako just glared at her. The scene of what happened last time was still fresh in her mind.

Last time Shigeru had asked, it was still early and the club wasn't officially opened yet, there was no one except a few workers and the two girls. The male worker who had been asked, having a weak will towards pretty girls gave in to her. And he immediately regretted it afterwards. Shigeru practically broke eardrums and glass because of her poor knowledge of turntables. In short, it was a disaster and the poor guy nearly got fired.

" OH god, it's 12:30 I gotta go, don't want to make a bad impression, ne?" she winked and was gone like the wind.

" Gez," Sakurako just shook her head, " and I finally found the water too."

Le petite France was a chic French restaurant, it wasn't very well known but those who knew it loved it. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was great. Unlike many other foreign restaurants there were no pictures or maps of France, just decorations that reminded you of some place else. The rectangular tables had chequered tablecloths. There were little pot plants of beautiful flowers that were in season hanging from the ceiling near the walls. It was quite spacious and gave an airy feeling, nice and comfortable.

Tsukushi had arrived at le petite France 5 minutes to 1, she had asked for a table with some privacy but was still able to get to and from quickly; her paranoia hadn't completely worn off. A waiter hovered around her waiting for something to do.

" Excuse me are you Tsukushi?" Asked a beautiful girl. She had short auburn hair and a set of smiling green eyes. From the way she was dressed, which was modestly, she seemed to know she didn't need anything flashy to be beautiful.

" Yes and you must be Shigeru," Tsukushi felt embarrassed, she was beautiful, she couldn't have any love problems, was the first thought that popped in to her head.

" Oukawahara Shigeru, Nice to meet you," Tsukushi stood up and introduced herself.

" Makino Tsukushi, please have a seat." Shigeru seemed like a polite and unfortunately boring person. The impression was completely different to the person from the radio.

" I'm really nervous Tsukushi so I hope I won't scare you away. My friend Sakurako has been filing my head with scenes from horror movies, but I have to say I don't care even if you do hack me up, I'm just glad to finally meet you," Tsukushi smiled. It was starting to get interesting.

After ordering, they spent the rest of the lunch just getting to know one another. They found out they liked the same kind of music and foods.

" Man Tsukushi, if I knew you'd be this great I would have called sooner, imagine all those lost days," Shigeru was pretending to cry with fake tears.

Tsukushi was laughing so much it hurt.

" You're not too bad you're self," Tsukushi had calmed down, she looked at her coffee wondering whether or not to ask the question that was in her mind.

" Go for it,"

" Huh," Tsukushi looked at Shigeru, she was smiling back like she was at peace with everything.

" Ask me anything, I know you have something on you're mind."

" Well.. I was think about the actual purpose of why we met up, don't get me wrong, I'm glad we did. It's just, you're beautiful, funny, intelligent, everything a guy would want, so I just don't get it." Tsukushi waited for an answer, hoping it really was ok.

" Well Tsukasa, D.T, He's different from other guys. Sure he's similar to the others, but other than looking like a guy, having same body parts, his personality is different. He's stubborn, at times violent, other guys are like too, but Tsukasa is strange. It's probably the atmosphere in which he was brought up in. Well anyway, the main reason why he doesn't like me or at least won't accept me, is that our relationship was arranged. We're actually engaged. It was a family decision, we can't outright refuse. It was our responsibility. God I hate that word. At first we tried, I mean I wasn't going to marry a guy I didn't know, like I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. But it didn't work. So I decided, I might as well meet him. And I actually started liking him. Strange huh? Well Tsukasa still hated the idea. It took him months before he would stop ditching me and avoiding me. I guess he got use to me, but he still refuses. At the moment it seems that we can't do any thing so I'm trying to get him to like me, so if we really do have to get married at least there would be some kind of feelings." She looked sad, she had never told anyone not even Sakurako.

Tsukushi didn't know how to feel for her. Pushed in to an unwanted marriage, anyone would hate it and try to ditch. But then here was a girl who'd fallen in love and was trying to make the guy she likes to like her back.

" So what do you think of my sad story?"

" I want to help you but I don't know how, I'm sorry," Tsukushi felt sad watching Shigeru telling her story only to get nothing in return.

" It's alright, but you should meet the male lead in any case. It might spark your imagination," Shigeru smiled the heavy mood had dispersed. " How about it? Even if you can't help me, we're officially friends now, so you have to be a part of my life." Shigeru grinned. Tsukushi didn't know what to say, nothing could keep the woman in front of her down for long.

" Oh god, it's nearly 2:30 you've got to go, right? Well Friday night 8 at the Vin. You know the club, just tell the bouncer you know Shigeru and he'll let you in. Here's my number. Oh you really have to go. Now don't say no, I'll pay for the bill, you just go," by the time she had stopped, Shigeru had pushed Tsukushi out the door and in to the warm spring afternoon.

" Tsukushi how did it go? What was she like," Yuki was preparing them dinner, while Tsukushi suffered her interrogation.

" She was great, just how she is on the radio and she's beautiful. Her real name is Oukawahara Shigeru," Tsukushi was contemplating what had happened. She didn't know whether she should dissuade her or help her.

"Oukawahara, it's not a common name is it?" Yuki muttered.

" Huh?"

" Oh nothing dinner is ready." The girls spent the night eating, talking and laughing. It felt good doing simple things like these, thought Tsukushi.

" Oh Yuki, Shigeru invited me to a club this Friday. Do you want to come with?"

Tsukushi spent the rest of the week working while Yuki, after hearing the name of the club insisted they go shopping. Tsukushi allowed this little splurge only because she wanted to look good enough to get in without trouble. She was really excited, she hadn't been to a club for ages.

Tsukushi had chosen to wear a crimson halter-top with black pants and a minimal amount of accessories. Yuki was dressed in a pink top and a white skirt. Yuki had done the makeup for both of them. Tsukushi really didn't like wearing makeup.

Outside the club was as busy as inside. The line was huge, it seemed as if everyone in the city wanted to get it. Lucky for them Shigeru had some connections.

" Hi, I'm a friend of Shigeru, she told me to go in," Tsukushi had been feeling bad skipping the line to go straight to the huge bouncer. People were glaring at her from behind. If looks could kill…

" Tsukushi right?"

" Yeah."

" Go right on in, she with you?" he indicated to Yuki. She nodded, they entered the dark club.

The lights were spinning and had different colours. It was loud almost deafening. Tsukushi hurriedly texted Shigeru, not wanting to be lost in the huge club.

_Hey Shigeru, I'm here, can't see you. Where do I meet you? I'm by the entrance. _

After a few moments in limbo…

_K, I see you, you're in the red right? I'll be down in a sec, don't move._

" Hey Tsukushi, looking great." Shigeru was in a tank top and tight jeans.

" You too, this is my friend Yuki. It's ok right?"

" Yeah, I'm Shigeru, Let's go to my room, it's up there." It was getting hard to hear one another above the loud music.

The girls followed her up the stairs to a private room. There were 3 guys and 4 girls. Two of the guys had two girls each. The guy alone looked angry.

" Shigeru, who are they, not more of Akira and Soujiro's whores are they?" he sounded like he was barking.

His remark hit a cord in Tsukushi. Remarks such as those should not be used on innocent young ladies such as them, was the thought going through Tsukushi head, that and the fact that he was an arrogant ass spurred her on.

" No were not whores you idiot, we're Shigeru's."

The guys all stared at her, even Shigeru, who had a look of sympathy. Tsukushi didn't know what made her more mad, the words or his attitude.

" Do you know who I am?" He had stood up, glaring down at her.

" Ah.. Tsukushi this is Tsukasa. Doumyouji Tsukasa," said Shigeru in a shaky voice.

Tsukushi took a good look at him. " Shit" was all that came to her head.

It was the face that was in the newspapers all the time. Doumyouji Tsukasa the heir to the Doumyouji corp., one of the wealthiest guys in the world. And this was because of him not his family. He was also famous for his violence and short temper.

Shit, was correct.

" You're _that_ Doumyouji Tsukasa aren't you?" the handsome face smirked back at her. Too bad he's an ass, thought Tsukushi.

Thank you for reading and please review. 

Next chapter coming soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, thanks again to the people who reviewed, very nice comments :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana yori dango.

Doumyouji Tsukasa was the second child of Doumyouji Kenji and Doumyouji Kaede. Although he was the second child, he was the heir, the eldest was Tsubaki, a girl and as tradition would have it the male was heir. And such an heir he was, a business empire that stretched to every corner of the globe. The Maple Hotel was amoung this vast empire of riches. One of the top Hotels in the world, governed by one of the top families in the world. But such wealth and 'power' mean nothing to a child. Money cannot give hugs, kisses or stop a child from crying after a nightmare. Maybe this was why the F4 had been friends for so long. When parents and at times siblings were away on trips, or meetings, the four boys had each other. Although each felt they had nothing in common with the others, the feeling that the pain of absence from their parents was familiar to all, kept them together. These initial inferior emotions developed into something deeper and stronger. They became the F4. People were scared of them, however this was encouraged by Tsukasa's violence.

The F4 consisted of Mimasaka Akira, dubbed the lady killer for his like of dating older and/or married women. His partner in crime was Nishkado Soujirou. His victims were mainly women around his age, but still a play. Hanazawa Rui, the elusive and introvert was the last member of the F4.

Tsukasa looked down at the girl in front of him. A meek and breakable woman, he thought. Another strange friend of the monkey girl. More trouble.

" Yes, I am the great Doumyouji Tsukasa and you are?"

" Makino Tsukushi," aside from a short flash of panic in her eyes, she stood her ground. It was similar to a small kitty cat resisting a lion.

Tsukasa found this situation insulting but laughable. Here was a woman, no less a commoner, (an observation of her no brand clothing), was challenging the great Doumyouji Tsukasa. The thought that she would even try to defy him was offending to his ego but it was also funny that the first person, other than the F4 and his sister, to defy him would be a woman.

" Well Makino Tsukushi, if you're not on of their whores you must be a waitress here too, like her other friend Sakurako. You sure look like one. I'll have a scotch. And if you're fast I'll give you a good tip," Tsukasa continued to smirk. But it faltered a bit when Makino hadn't moved or responded to his taunt.

She turned away while wrinkling her nose as if she had smelt something foul. Tsukasa took this as an action of surrendering, but as it was, it was the calm before the storm.

Tsukushi had walked out of the room moved to the bar and ordered a scotch. Normal thinking ability hadn't returned to her just yet. She re-entered the room, surprising everyone with the scotch she had in her hand.

" Well, I guess we have a very obedient dog here don't we," her actions seemed to amuse Doumyouji.

" Where's my tip, and you have to pay for the scotch." She stuck out her free hand while still holding the scotch. He handed her an excessive amount.

She smiled. To all those who knew her, this was not the kind of smile that expressed happiness or gratitude. It was the warning sign of future actions.

After putting the money in her pocket. She made a swift movement that suggested she was handing the glass over, a farce. Tsukushi threw the contents of the glass in to the face of Doumyoji Tsukasa. The liquid dripped down his face, ruining his Gucci shirt, Armani pants and leaving a patch on them, implying that a grown man had just had an accident.

Doumyouji looked dumbfounded. This was not the way the way an heir to the Doumyouji Empire was treated. It was time for Tsukushi to smirk. She tossed a handkerchief on to his face.

" Wipe yourself down octopus head, you don't want the world to know you had an accident do you?" She looked at his pants making him aware of the suggestive patch.

" By the way, curling your hair, does not make you cool. It makes you look like an octopus head." Tsukushi walked out the door head up high and proud, the opposite of how one should feel after being insulted by Doumyouji Tsukasa. But she was also the first to toss a drink on Doumyouji Tsukasa.

After reaching the outside of the club, Tsukushi felt happy and even felt like laughing at what she did. She breathed in the fresh air, while wondering why people would rather be inside a stuffy club than outside in the open, free.

In the middle of her epiphany a frazzled Shigeru and shocked Yuki rushed to her, spoiling the tranquillity of the moment.

" Tsukushi, wait, I'm so sorry. Tsukushi, I didn't know that Tsukasa was going to be like that. I'm so sorry," Shigeru seemed very worried. " We're still friends right?" Tsukushi stared at her. Is this what she's worried about?

" Of course Shigeru, I'm not going to let an octopus head like that get in between us. Of course we're still friends."

Shigeru looked very relieved.

" But Tsukushi, that was Doumyouji Tsukasa," said Yuki. Yuki and Shigeru had followed her out of the room, after seeing the deadly glare Doumyouji had given her as she left.

" Oh my god Tsukushi, are you sure you know who that was? Because that was Doumyouji Tsukasa the richest and most short-tempered guy out there. And he's my boss," Yuki was frantic. It was a good thing she only worked at Doumyouji Corp and not directly under him.

" What's he going to do, arrest me, hunt me down? That kind of spoiled rich brat got what he deserved," Her mind that had chosen to commence operating again, brought her flash backs of past articles claiming that Doumyouji Tsukasa was quite violent and red tagged people, so they would be isolated and possibly destroyed in the business world, a rumour hopefully.

Something else flew in to her mind. D.T. Doumyouji Tsukasa.

" Shigeru, D.T is Doumyouji Tsukasa right?" One of the wealthiest guys in the world would only be arranged to marry one of the wealthiest girls in the world.

Shigeru nodded with embarrassment. " I should have told you Tsukushi, but I didn't think it mattered if I told you or not, you'd recognise him anyways. But I didn't know this would happen. You know those rumours about Tsukasa red tagging people? Well they're true. He might really hurt you or get you assassinated, or poisons you or get you cut up or go all Hannibal like." She was just babbling by this point.

" It's all right Shigeru, I'm sure nothing like that is going to happen." Not the Hannibal stuff anyways, thought Tsukushi. She was mainly saying it was ok to comfort Shigeru and relieve her of the guilt. Anyways it wasn't like she was important in enough to be assassinated or even red tagged, hopefully.

" You should get back in there Shigeru, he's your fiancé right? He would probably need someone to calm him down." Shigeru nodded.

" I'll try to make him forget about it but it'd be hard." Shigeru hugged Tsukushi and Yuki briefly before running back in to the club like she was entering a battlefield.

Tsukushi felt touched that Shigeru would do that for her. Afteral she was going against the man she loved just to save her skin.

" Yuki let's go."

"We're leaving Soujiro, Akira." The two guys looked at their leader, after the scene they had just witnessed, they knew from experience that rebutting would just make him madder.

" Oh but Soujirou we were just having fun."

" Go on Mimi, I'll call you later." Soujirou smiled his famous heart melting one and the two girls kissed him and left. The two girls hanging on to the other man followed suit.

" Tsukasa you should tell Shigeru that you're leaving," said the blonde haired Mimasaka Akira.

" Yeah after all she is your fiancé and she's not bad to look at," commented Nishkado Soujirou the handsome green-eyed devil.

" Shut up the both of you, we're leaving. And the monkey girl can stay with that woman."

The three left the club with Tsukasa endeavouring to cover the suggestive patch. Each took their expensive cars and drove to the Doumyouji estate.

After a bath, Tsukasa emerged clean and calmer.

" Ok Tsukasa we know you're mad but calm down. That girl is nothing ok. So chill. You're the great Doumyouji Tsukasa right? Let it go," Akira was once again playing the mediator.

" Exactly I'm the great Doumyouji Tsukasa and she dared humiliate me. I feel almost sorry for her now," Tsukasa was smirking again. His mind was setting up a plan to pay her back.

" Tsukasa what's the point? She's a nobody and you usually don't mess with girls." Soujirou was getting tired of his antics. Always red tagging, he was like a child, always wanting to get his way. The only exception was that this child had monstrous power and strength.

" So what? My privacy is on the line. If this gets out I'll be humiliated."

" Tsukasa if you talk like that you'll be humiliated before anyone can try to do it."

" If you're going to speak Tsukasa, use the right words. It's pride not privacy."

" It doesn't matter, you understand anyway. Also the great Doumyouji Tsukasa doesn't have to worry about words. I could change it to privacy if I wanted to." Said Tsukasa, like a little boy overcompensating for his embarrassment.

" Tsukasa, when are you going it grow up?" came a light female voice. The three men turned towards it. A beautiful woman elegantly dressed stood by the door with her arms crossed.

" Tsubaki, great to see you again, as beautiful as ever," said Soujiro flirtingly, but in a brotherly way.

" Charming Soujiro as always, and Akira. Unfortunately your charms have not influenced my pea brained brother here," her beautiful face now carried Tsukasa's signature smirk.

" Hey, I'm not pea brained, my brain is huge, elephant brained, thank you. Any way why are you here old women? Did your husband finally kick you out or something?" Although the Doumyouji siblings bickered their relationship was strong and full of love. Tsubaki, although Tsukasa would doubt it if ever asked, was one of the few people Tsukasa respected and in some ways feared. Tsubaki had been a light in his grim childhood. The only family member he felt that loved him. When she had left home to marry, Tsukasa had been lonely.

" Tsukasa, what's this I hear about you bullying a girl?" Tsubaki was immune to all past and future tantrums.

" She threw a drink on me, nee-chan," Tsukasa felt compelled to defend himself, but his reply was met with an eruption f laughter from his sister.

" No doubt you deserved it," said Tsubaki after she had calmed down. Tsukasa responded by turning tomato red.

" He called her a whore, then treated her like a maid after finding out she was Shigeru's friend," said Akira. After all the years he and Soujiro had been friends with Tsukasa, it still amazed them that Tsubaki had so much power over 'The Great Doumyouji Tsukasa'.

" Tsukasa you are not to red tag her, understand. You are causing too much trouble. You do know you've already ruined the futures of a lot of people. We were born with everything, some people are not as lucky." Tsubaki stared him down. Theartening him with a million possibilities of humiliation, including an interview exposing all embarrassing stories, and there was a lot, of the Doumyouji Heir to reporters.

" Whatever," replied Tsukasa with feigned indifference.

" Well I'm going now, it's late I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Gentlemen." She gave them a smile.

" Tsukasa no matter how many times I see that I still can't believe it. Even Rui can't control you sometimes. If the paparazzi ever get a hold of this you really will lose your privacy." Said Soujirou while stifling a laugh.

" Well Tsukasa you can't do anything to that chick anymore."

" Who said I couldn't." Tsukasa was smirking again.

" Ah, didn't you just promise you sister not to?"

" I don't have to red tag her, Doumyouji Tsukasa can do anything. Red tagging isn't the only form of torture. Anyways like you said she's a nobody, the red tag would be wasted. Be prepared Makino Tsukushi, you will be broken."

How was that?

Thanks for reading and please review. constructive critism always welcomed along with any other kind of critism ( just not really means ones, ok:)

if anyone was wondering i updated my profile page.

Do people like the title of the story?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They say people are all connected in one way or another, either by fate or by coincidence. And some connections are ones people would rather not have.

A soft knock was heard. It was a weak knock, reflecting a characteristic of the knocker.

" Come in," the speaker was agitated and not very kind, an explanation for the weak knock.

" Doumyouji-sama, Honda-san is here to see you," the knocker was the slightly dim secretary to Doumyouji Tsukasa, who was starting to consider other career options.

" Let him in," even such simple words seemed to scare the girl. Talking to Tsukasa was like a minefield, any second you could accidentally fall and land on a mine. It'll blow up, you along with it.

" Doumyouji-sama," a man in his 30s entered behind the faint-hearted brunette, bowing to Tsukasa in an attempt to stroke his ego.

" You may leave," Tsukasa made a faint acknowledgement of his secretary, who was glad to leave.

" Honda, you have what I requested?" Formalities weren't necessary with Doumyouji Tsukasa; he didn't care for small talk.

" Yes of course Doumyouji-sama. I have the preliminary results of the search, I haven't been able to dig deeper as of yet, there seems to be some lost paper work, some missing pieces. But I brought what I've found so far. The rest of the information should be located soon." Honda Hideki was still standing, he had not been offered a seat and sitting without being asked could lead to anything with Doumyouji Tsukasa.

" I don't want to hear excuses, I want results. If you can't handle this simple case I will go else where next time." His eyes were menacing. He was devoid of emotions, incapable to feel. Like a lake that had frozen over and had not seen spring for years.

" My people are working on it."

" Let's see what you have so far." Honda placed the yellow envelop on Tsukasa's desk. Realising it was his cue to leave he moved towards the door.

" The money will be transferred shortly."

Tsukasa looked at the envelope. It was plain and not very thick. He sank in to his armchair; he contemplated whether or not to open it yet. He'd been in these situations before, but for some reason this felt different. He had a sense of foreboding. Or maybe it was excitement. He smirked, he was playing god and no one could stop him. He had the power to shape some ones life for better or worse.

He picked up the envelope and unwound the string that kept it sealed. He slid out the papers. He read out the name with a smirk, " Makino Tsukushi."

Tsukushi felt uneasy, over the 3 days since the episode at the club she had been in battle mode. Looking over her shoulder every few metres expecting an ambush. It never came and that's what scared her. From what Shigeru had told her Doumyouji was very touchy about being humiliated. She had told Tsukushi about other cases of embarrassment for the tycoon.

One unlucky man by the name of Katsumoto Ichiro, the son of a prominent businessman, had used Doumyouji Tsukasa as the main topic for ridicule at a dinner party. Unfortunately Doumyouji was also present, along with his short temper. When Doumyouji walked in amongst Katsumoto's group he heard the main reason for their laughter, him. This set off the man and although there was no fight in the middle of the ballroom, anger was poring out of Doumyouji, from what Shigeru had seen. Doumyouji's revenge nearly sent Katsumoto's father's company in to bankruptcy. It wasn't until Katsumoto Ichiro had begged Doumyouji on his knees for forgiveness that Doumyouji had completed his revenge.

Although Tsukushi feared for her future, she couldn't help being furious that Doumyouji was able to do all those things. The only reason he was able to destroy people was because of his money, without it he was nothing. Good people were losing everything.

While Tsukushi had been on battle mode, Shigeru had been on bodyguard mode. She was feeling guilty; she felt everything was partly her fault. Shigeru had taken to stalking. She followed Tsukushi everywhere, but she never walked with her, she always walked a few metres behind. Unfortunately this added to Tsukushi's paranoia. The day Shigeru had started as her bodyguard, Tsukushi not knowing her act, felt Doumyouji's spies were surely following her. It wasn't until Tsukushi nearly punched Shigeru in the face that she found out who it was.

" Shigeru what are you doing? I though you were the stalker following me. Doumyouji's got spies after me."

" Really? And I was so sure there wasn't. I've been following you the last few days, I haven't seen anyone."

Tsukushi stared at her, jaw dropped.

" It was you? Damn it Shigeru you freaked me out I though I was going to get ambushed at any minute."

" Sorry Tsukushi,"

" Shigeru I know you're trying to help, but could you stop please."

" Ok Tsukushi, but I have one last plan."

" No please don't."

" It's a good one. You work at Hanazawa Corp right?"

" Yeah?"

" Good, my plan might just work."

" Tsukasa what's this?" Akira was staring at the yellow envelope that was sitting on Tsukasa's mahogany desk. Soujirou picked it up.

" Don't you to have jobs to do? I'm a busy man you know."

" Makino Tsukushi," read Soujirou.

" Wait Tsukasa, is that the chick from the other night?"

" Your point being?"

" Hey Tsukasa, says here that she's an employee at Hanazawa Corp."

" I can read you."

" Hanazawa, as in Hanazawa Rui, your friend, part of the F4. And the guy that doesn't like his employees played with."

Hanazawa Rui the quiet and mysterious member of the F4. Like the other F4 he was the ultimate package, great looks, good body and above all rich. But unlike the other F4 he was quite and well, mysterious. No girl could tempt him and he never picked a fight. Sure he joined in, what kind of friend would a guy be if he didn't help his pals. Rui was fine with all of Tsukasa's charades as long as it had nothing to do with his company, mainly his employees. Meaning if Tsukasa wanted revenge he'd better do it before Rui found out and it would be hard.

" I don't care if she's Rui's employee, he isn't here." Tsukasa glared at his 'friends'. His words had a sense of finality to them.

" We got it."

" Don't want to die just yet, so many women so little time."

" She has a brother, I guess if you mess him up a bit that wouldn't fall under Rui's code of honour."

" But that's underhanded."

While Akira and Soujirou continued their analysis of Makino Tsukushi's file, Tsukasa continued typing and looking at proposals.

" You could…no that wouldn't work."

" You could date her cute friend and break her heart."

" Then that wouldn't be her stupid."

" Don't call me that you…"

Before a fight started Tsukasa and his temper stepped in.

" Enough, don't you two have anything better to do than to annoy me. God I feel like a baby sitter." He was standing and staring at the two almost fuming, his eyes seemed to have turned a dangerous black.

" Chill, we're leaving okay." They were skating on thin ice and they had enough experience to know when to leave.

" Damn Idiots."

The two partners in crime waited for the high tech elevator to reach their floor. It didn't matter to them that they were nearly thrown out of Tsukasa's office, it was a regular occurrence for them.

" He's always like this when he has a new target."

" Yeah, can you believe he thinks he's the babysitter," Akira said laughingly while shaking his head.

" I didn't think he'd go through with it after all she's just a girl."

" Hey, just a thought, but do you think there's actually a girl out their for our big kid?"

" Let's hope so or else we'll have to make babysitting a full time job."

" What about Rui?" they looked at one another and shrugged.

" Ding" they walked in to the elevator laughing.

The timid secretary walked in.

" Doumyouji sama is there anything you need?"

" Get Westcome University on the line."

" Yes sir, anything else sir?"

Shigeru was looking through her phone book frantically until she found Hanazawa Rui. She picked up her antique phone and dialled his mobile number.

" Bonjour?" said a masculine voice.

" Hanazawa-san?"

" Yes?" She thought she heard a yawn.

" This is Oukawahara Shigeru, Tsukasa's fiancé?"

" Yes, right Oukawahara-san."

" Sorry to be calling you while you're in France but I need some help, well my friend does. She works at Hanazawa Corp and, well, Tsukasa has a grudge. And well you know him so…"

" If she works for me, I doubt he'll do anything to, I'll be back soon ok? Au revoir."

Before she could reply the line was dead. She still felt uneasy for Tsukushi. Hanazawa Rui was unpredictable at best. But she knew of his 'heroism'. He wouldn't let Tsukasa 'damage' Hanazawa Corp employees because they were good workers and he didn't want Tsukasa affecting their productivity.

" I tried Tsukushi."

hi, thanks to the people who reviewed, this chapters a bit dry but necessary,

sorry bout not updating sooner, had stuff to do and couldn't think of what to write, anyways please review. thanks


End file.
